Le Deux
Le Deux is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Official Lyrics I wanna tear it up before we tear it down I wanna light it up before we burn it down We gonna get fucked up, drink till we all blackout So fucking start it up 'cause you know it's going down Tricked out swag, yeah, we keep it the same Mad dog, dub-dub, in the back of the Range Ain't no bub bub, baby, got bills to pay Yeah, I'm getting fucked up as I'm changing lanes Oh my God, I'm one of a kind I'mma smash it up, it's about that time I'll be back to the party by the end of the night But my hoe got needs and I needs mine 'Cause the Funny Man is just so damn sexual The ass on my mind is so damn edible Feast your eyes, girl, I'm so delectable Dick like Hulk, yeah, they call me incredible You got your dress pulled up I see you all around I know you ain't no slut But I know you're so down Smash it up, smash it up! (That bitch is off the hook) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I get that look) Smash it up, smash it up! (I'll hit it all night long) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I smash, I'm gone) Girl, you so hot, you can spark a match And me and Funny wanna flip you like an acrobat And you can go back home in a Cadillac Put my name in your phone, it's the Man in Black You got a big ol' mouth and an ass to match You've got my back in a scrap and I'm a fan of that We can go home and open up a can of that I'll put my prize in your box like Cracker Jacks Oh wait, that's just me being shitfaced Let me put on my Bluetooth and briefcase And replace everything that I said wrong But then it won't be a Hollywood Undead song You got your dress pulled up I see you all around I know you ain't no slut But I know you're so down Smash it up, smash it up! (That bitch is off the hook) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I get that look) Smash it up, smash it up! (I'll hit it all night long) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I smash, I'm gone) I wanna tear it up before we tear it down I wanna light it up before we burn it down We gonna get fucked up, drink till we all blackout So fucking start it up... Smashing, crashing, what's on and cracking? It's me and you, girl, now that's what's happening Let's take a little trip to my stabbing cabin Grab the cam, it's lights, camera, action Let me take care of that satisfaction Grab a six-pack, I'm back off the wagon Pour a little out for Michael Jackson I'm smashing now 'cause I know she's down Smash it up, smash it up! (That bitch is off the hook) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I get that look) Smash it up, smash it up! (I'll hit it all night long) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I smash, I'm gone) Smash it up, smash it up! (This bitch is off the hook) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I get that look) Smash it up, smash it up! (I'll hit it all night long) Smash it up, smash it up! (And once I smash, I'm gone) Smash it up, smash it up! Smash it up, smash it up! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Da Kurlzz - gang vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - gang vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - gang vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Bart Hendrickson - programming *BC Smith - keyboards, programming Trivia *This song was recorded by Mark Kiczula at Studio Can AM, Tarzana, CA. *This song was mixed at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. *The song's title means "The Shit” in French. **It also roughly translates to “The Two”. It is unconfirmed which translation is the right one. *This is the second song with a different language used in its title, with the first being El Urgencia. *This song was remixed by a fan known as Dr. Eargasm for the remix album American Tragedy Redux. Dr. Eargasm won the contest held by the band for who could make the best Le Deux remix using nothing but the official instrumental and official acapella of the original song. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Bonus tracks Category:Charlie Scene Category:Funny Man Category:Danny Category:2011 Category:Explicit Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Don Gilmore Category:Produced by Don Gilmore Category:Official Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:All six